


What Comes After

by Gay_Cyborg



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect AU, Post-Mass Effect 3, Synthesis Ending, and characters who died before the ending, and non main characters, except anderson, graphic descriptions of amputation, self-amputation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Cyborg/pseuds/Gay_Cyborg
Summary: Three choices for the fate of the galaxy, none of them quite right. But what if theres another option?





	What Comes After

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where shepard chooses the synthesis ending, but ends up alive. For now its just one chapter, but I may continue it later on!

This is it.

 

This is what it all comes down to.

 

The fate of everything, the fate of the hundreds of billions of lifeforms here, the chance to break the cycle of mass genocide of the entire galaxy, is decided right here, right now. And its all on me to make the right decision.

 

I hope to whatever god is out there I don't fuck this up.

 

I stumble forwards.

 

Three options.

 

Option one: destroy the Reapers. I could wipe out every single robotic life form in this galaxy. That means the Reapers would be gone, but that also means all of the Geth, EDI, every single robot out there would be wiped out. Not great.

Option two: control the Reapers. I would basically import myself into every Reaper and have total control over them. They could possibly serve as good protection to the galaxy and all robots would live, but I would die and be stuck inside every Reaper for eternity. Also not fantastic, but a better option.

And option three: synthesis. I throw myself into the beam and the mass relays rewrite existence. All robots more organic, all organics more robotic. Understanding. A chance to truly coexist. A chance for a much better future, where robotic and organic groups can work together and understand each other. It feels like the best of the three options, but.. that would mean the end for me.

"Come back alive, Shepard."

I can't let him down. I suddenly curl in on myself as another wave of pain flows through me. I grit my teeth as I wait for it to subside again. As the pain goes back to a dull throb, I wipe away the blood running down my face. I watch as a bead of blood rolls down my arm, mingling with sweat and dirt. And suddenly, an idea forms.

"What if I only throw in part of me?"

The Catalyst appears by my side.

"Unclear. My creators did not include that information."

I look out the window at the chaos of battle down on Earth. Every second I waste is another thousand people dead. I need to take action.

"Alright." I limp forward and pull up my omni blade. Its orange glow flickers over me. I look at my other arm, flexing my hand one last time. Taking a deep breath, I raise the omni blade.

"Here goes nothing."

A scream rips from my throat as the searing blade slices through my arm like a knife through butter. My arm drops to the ground, and my omni blade flickers away. I take a moment to gather myself. Seeing my severed arm laying limp on the floor, seeing a harsh stop where there once was flesh and bone, it feels surreal. Shakily, I reach down to pick up the limb. There's no time to waste. I move to the edge. I recount everything. The day Captain Anderson handed the Normandy over to me. Meeting Joker for the first time. Assembling my crew. Everything I've been through since then. The family I've made. The man I love. I take a deep breath.

"That bar is gonna have to wait a while. I'm not done just yet." I lift my arm, and throw it with as much strength as I can muster.

 

And everything goes black.


End file.
